


Тыковка

by Tahola



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Forced, Hate to Love, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Reconciliation, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Transphobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahola/pseuds/Tahola
Summary: Джесси узнал о Ханзо то, чего не мог себе даже представить.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Тыковка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для #McHanzoWeek2020 Day 2: Scars/Promises.

– Дело ведь не в деньгах? Почему ты не закончил терапию?

  
– Не в деньгах, – эхом отозвался Ханзо.

  
– Покажи мне! Я хочу видеть.

  
– Нет! – Ханзо вцепился в свою ги, потуже стягивая её на груди.

  
– На миссиях тебе ничто не мешало бегать полуголым! 

  
– Никто не знает. Только Гэнджи. Все думают, что это шрамы, простое ножевое. Никто не знает, _что_ видеть…

  
– Ханзо. Покажи. Мне!

  
МакКри устал слушать нервную скороговорку японца и сам дёрнул его рубаху. Руки Ханзо обмякли и безвольно опустились, плечи поникли. Шрамы – две симметричные тонкие полоски – были почти незаметны под выпуклыми грудными мышцами. Были. Теперь Джесси не мог оторвать взгляда от этих светлых росчерков. Он почти дотронулся до них, но Ханзо крупно содрогнулся и закрылся руками. И это подняло удушливую волну злобы и гнева внутри Джесси.

  
– Ты! Врал всё это время! Врал – мне! – прорычал он, хватая руки Ханзо и заламывая их ему за спину. Ещё одно доказательство – какими бы мощными ни были теперь мышцы Ханзо, его запястья получилось охватить одной рукой. Мускулатуру можно нарастить, но кости так просто не изменишь. Эти запястья – аккуратные, даже изящные, с маленькими выступающим косточками… Точно! А ведь сколько раз они в Overwatch шутили по поводу _слабых лодыжек_ лучника. Тот усмехался в ответ, говорил про генетику… Теперь понятно, что это за генетика была.

  
Ханзо от боли зашипел и запрокинул голову, и Джесси снова залип – на его мощной шее. Большинство азиатов и так были безволосыми, но сейчас этот факт казался каплей воды в целом океане шокирующих новых сведений о Ханзо. Ухоженная эспаньолка – да, но ниже подбородка волосы почти сходили на нет, и шея – и грудь, и торс, и даже предплечья – были голыми. Только в подмышках темнела аккуратно подбритая поросль волос.

  
Джесси отступил на полшага, заново осматривая Ханзо. Господь всеблагой, где же были его глаза… Теперь, зная, на что обращать внимание, Джесси почти мог видеть за фасадом боевого агента, невозмутимого лучника, его друга, чёрт возьми, – женщину. Женщину, которой был Ханзо почти десять лет назад.

  
Осознание этого факта взрывало мозг.

  
Ханзо выкрутился из ослабевшей хватки МакКри и отошёл, натягивая кюдо-ги.

  
– Я бы попросил вас, агент МакКри, не распространять данную информацию за пределы этой комнаты. Если мой вид вызывает у вас настолько сильные душевные страдания, предлагаю разделить миссии так, чтобы принимать участие в них по очереди. А сейчас прошу вас покинуть меня. 

  
Джесси зарычал и сжал кулаки, двинулся всем телом к Ханзо – и отступил. Стремительно развернулся и вылетел за дверь, ткнув металлическим кулаком в сенсор так, что тот затрещал и плюнул искрами. 

  
Он уже не услышал, как за его спиной Ханзо тяжело опустился на колени и обмяк, зажав рукой рот – чтобы ни единого всхлипа не вырвалось наружу.

***

В Наблюдательном пункте было достаточно укромных местечек, но Гэнджи знал, где искать своего друга. Ковбой сидел в компании пары бутылок бурбона – одной уже опустевшей – на узкой прибрежной полосе песка, и прибой, шумно накатываясь, всё пытался лизнуть подошвы его ботинок. МакКри метко отстреливался камешками. Он не повернул головы, когда песок заскрипел и начал осыпаться под шагами Гэнджи, только молча протянул тому бутылку. Гэнджи взял, за компанию смочил губы в пойле, и, размахнувшись, забросил почти полную бутылку далеко в океан.

  
МакКри вяло выругался, но даже не сделал попытки пошевелиться. Гэнджи опустился рядом в аккуратную позу лотоса.

  
– Непал тебя испортил. Ты стал отвратительно правильным, – проворчал Джесси, щёлкая зажигалкой.

  
– Тебе бы тоже не помешало, друг мой. Душа человека должна стремиться к гармонии.

  
МакКри снова выругался.

  
– Черти бы тебя драли! Я хочу разговаривать со своим другом, а не с грёбанным монахом!

  
– Прости, Джесси. Я с тобой, – в механическом голосе послышалось сожаление.

  
– Я узнал… – быстрая затяжка, багровый огонёк сигары осветил заросшие щёки ковбоя, – узнал про Ханзо.

  
Гэнджи склонил голову и снял лицевой щиток.

  
– Сам или?..

  
– Ханзо, – ещё одна затяжка, – сказал. 

  
– Почему?

  
Под мягким взглядом киборга не хотелось врать.

  
– Он мне нравится… нравился. Я подумал, что он тоже вроде не против. Стать ближе. Углубить отношения, ну, ты понимаешь. Углубил, бля.

  
– Что мешает теперь?

  
МакКри потрясённо уставился на собеседника.

  
– Э, всё?! Он мне врал!

  
– Тебя беспокоит именно это?

  
– Меня всё беспокоит. Начиная с того, как мне теперь его – _её_ – называть. 

  
– Так, как он тебе представился. Он десять лет живёт в теле мужчины, думает и ведёт себя, как мужчина. Пожалуйста, уважай его выбор.

  
– Тебя-то самого это не бесит? Была сестричка, стал братик… Ах да, не стал ещё.

  
– Ханзо тебе и это рассказал?

  
– Дружище, я припёрся в его комнату и предложил потрахаться. Если б он не сказал, я бы и так всё увидел.

  
– Надеюсь, ты ответил ему ничего грубого?

  
– Не знаю, не помню, от таких новостей башка как в тумане… Хотел потрогать его сиськи – ну, то, что осталось. И, кажется, дверь сломал. А, и Ханзо попросил никому не рассказывать и разделить миссии.

  
– Присоединяюсь к его просьбе. Ты мой друг, Джесси, но он – семья. Если ты сделаешь ему больно, я поступлю, как должен поступить любящий брат.

  
МакКри отмахнулся.

  
– Он тебя едва не выпотрошил, как бешеный богомол, а ты его защищаешь?

  
– Я благодарен тебе за участие, но это наши семейные дела. Сейчас я понимаю его поступок. Но главное, я уже простил его. Для тебя этого должно быть достаточно, – Гэнджи помолчал, перебирая механическими пальцами песчинки. – Проблема в том, что он сам себя не простил.

  
– Какое это имеет значение? И откуда ты знаешь?

  
– Это очевидно. Он не завершил переход.

  
МакКри фыркнул, вминая окурок сигары в песок.

  
– Как напыщенно. Менее пафосной фразы не нашлось?

  
– Не злись. Это стандартный медицинский термин.

  
– И каким образом тот факт, что у малышки Ханзо до сих пор киска в штанах, а не нормальный хрен, говорит тебе, что он себя, видите ли, не простил?!

  
Гэнджи отвернулся от МакКри и надел лицевой щиток. Распутал ноги, собираясь встать, но ковбой схватил его левой рукой за голень. Металлические части их протезов клацнули, соприкоснувшись.

  
– Прости. Я не должен был так… Я не в себе, никак не могу всё это уложить в голове.

  
– Почему тебя это так беспокоит?

  
– Не знаю. Святой боже, не знаю! – МакКри откинулся на спину и растянулся на песке. – Я еле принял то, что мне могут нравится мужики. Я из Техаса, из глубинки, знаешь ли. Там до сих пор верят в бога! Родители таскали меня в церковь по воскресеньям всё детство, до того самого момента, как я плюнул на эту дыру и сбежал к чертям. Да мы даже пожрать спокойно не могли, не подержавшись за руки и не поныв, как мы благодарны господу!

  
Киборг кивнул, устроившись поудобнее. МакКри отцепился от его ноги и попытался лёжа подкурить новую сигару. Усилившийся ветер всё время задувал дрожащий огонёк зажигалки.

  
– Я не знаю, как к нему относиться. Ты прав, это не моё дело. Меня это касаться не должно. Но он мне нравится – нравился – и я уже успел себе намечтать, как мы будем… не знаю, в обнимку сидеть перед голоэкраном, смотря эти его дурацкие документалки. Как будем целоваться, ждать друг друга с миссий, может, засыпать вместе, трахаться, в конце концов. Как будем просыпаться и завтракать. Вместе. А теперь что?

  
– Ничего, – Гэнджи пожал плечами. – Всё то же самое. Джесси, сам Ханзо не изменился. Изменился только ты, твоё восприятие. 

  
– Вот именно, – вяло отозвался МакКри. – Так как мне теперь относиться к этому?..

  
– _Это_ – мой брат. Да, он больше не женщина и ещё не мужчина. Он стал химерой, которую мало кто сможет принять и полюбить. И он сам не может себя принять и полюбить. Это его наказание за меня, его _юбицуме_. Пожалуйста, не делай ему больнее, чем он уже делает себе сам. Оставь его в покое.

  
МакКри не ответил. Он спал, и глаза его бегали под сомкнутыми веками. Гэнджи вздохнул, вытянул серапе и накинул сверху на ковбоя, а затем повернулся к уходящему в океан солнцу и снова принял позу лотоса.

***

Холод между ними заметили все. Ханзо снова – как в начале, когда только присоединился к Overwatch – начал запираться в своей комнате, прекратил участвовать в общих посиделках, выходил поесть только поздно ночью. МакКри успокаивал свои душевные метания привычным способом – колотил “грушу”, расстреливал десятки патронов и заливался дешёвым бухлом. Новых миссий пока не предвиделось, чтобы спустить пар, и напряжение всё копилось и копилось.

  
Через неделю они столкнулись в коридоре поздним вечером – случайно, конечно же. МакКри вовсе не выслеживал неуловимого лучника, нет. И вовсе не скучал. Образ его в голове словно раздвоился: вот один – спокойный, уверенный в себе японец с тонкой улыбкой на губах. “А ты неплохо владеешь луком”, сказал ему Джесси после первой миссии, и тот впервые ему улыбнулся, самими только кончиками губ. И вот второй образ – светлые полоски шрамов под грудью. И, где-то внизу, под этими дурацкими широкими штанами, – _что-то_. Джесси никогда не видел раньше “не завершивших переход”, как выразился Гэнджи, не представлял, что _там_ должно быть и как, и, наверное, немного боялся. Два образа наслаивались друг на друга, сбоили, искрили, как тот несчастный сенсор, вымучивая Джесси. И он не утерпел, набравшись для храбрости. 

  
Увидев знакомый силуэт в конце коридора, он двинулся за ним, стремительно, как койот, охотящийся за своей добычей. МакКри не умел ходить бесшумно, как эти грёбанные ниндзя, но сейчас была важнее быстрота. И внезапность.

  
Конечно, Ханзо услышал его. Сначала замер, потом рванул вперёд, но именно эта заминка и стоила ему свободы. Джесси догнал его почти в последний момент, у самого входа в комнату лучника, вытянутыми руками схватил его сзади за талию, как хватают злющего кота. Ханзо тоже зашипел, попытался достать локтём или пяткой, но Джесси был начеку. Развернул его к себе и толкнул спиной к стене, плотно прижавшись спереди и заблокировав руки.

  
– Kisama!.. Что ты творишь, ублюдок?!

  
Джесси улыбнулся – волчьим оскалом. 

  
– Ну как же, дорогуш, я так соскучился по тебе.

  
Он склонился к лицу Ханзо – приятно было осознавать их разницу в росте, приятно было чувствовать себя больше и, возможно, сильнее. Джесси ткнулся носом в гладкие блестящие волосы, выбившиеся из всегда аккуратной причёски японца. Смотреть на этот беспорядок тоже было приятно – это сделал он, Джесси. Это от него, от Джесси, так шумно ходит грудь под тонкой тканью кюдо-ги, от него бешено блестят глаза и бессильно кривятся губы. МакКри прикрыл глаза, втянул воздух и слегка коснулся носом ушной раковины. Пахло тоже приятно – какими-то восточными благовониями, этими дурацкими палочками – сандал, что ли? – которые так любил жечь в своей комнате Ханзо. Немного пахло здоровым потом – от их внезапной борьбы. Джесси дотронулся губами до краешка уха, но Ханзо дёрнулся от неожиданности и снова выругался – и МакКри пришёл в себя. Поднял голову, и они замерли, плотно прижатые друг к другу, соединённые общей злостью.

  
Ханзо хрипло проговорил:

  
– Отпусти меня.

  
– Неа.

  
– Чего ты хочешь от меня?

  
Бывают моменты, когда знаешь, чувствуешь всей кожей, или нутром, или задницей, как меняется твоя судьба. Да или нет – и твоя жизнь, как старый дребезжащий паровоз, или катится по новому пути в новую жизнь, или падает прямо в пропасть на недостроенном мосту.

  
Джесси не хотел, видит бог, не хотел этого говорить, но что-то – чёртов алкоголь и чёртова злость – выбрали за него.

  
– Дорогуш, как же я могу такое пропустить – три дырки по цене двух!

  
Ханзо медленно запрокинул голову, черты лица окаменели.

  
– Ах, ты, ублюдок! – прорычал он.

  
Ярость придала сил, и он вырвался из рук МакКри, коротко, почти без замаха ткнул его в солнечное сплетение, и тот согнулся, задыхаясь. Добавил коленом, и, пока ковбой пытался хотя бы вдохнуть, пинком загнал его в свою комнату. Джесси попытался свалиться на пол, но Ханзо поймал его руку в болевой захват и толкнул к кровати. 

  
Из подходящего был только пояс от кюдо-ги, так что Ханзо сорвал его и быстро примотал запястья МакКри к перекладине на спинке кровати. Затем полюбовался на бесплодные дёрганья и испуг в глазах ковбоя и с довольной злостью ухмыльнулся – уж в узлах японцы знают толк. Отошёл заблокировать дверь и по дороге сбросил мешающую рубаху, запустил протокол быстрого снятия кибер-сапог и, наконец, снова остановился перед кроватью – в одних только хакама. Многозначительно сложил руки на поясе и оскалился:

  
– Так что ты там говорил, МакКри? Хотел на что-то посмотреть, да? 

  
МакКри стремительно трезвел и очень, очень клял свой поганый язык. Сейчас Ханзо выглядел тем, кем и являлся – разъярённым мужиком, убийцей со стажем длиной почти во всю свою жизнь. Человеком, способным убить даже своего брата. И что там именно у него в штанах – трупу Джесси это будет уже не важно.

  
Ханзо снова ухмыльнулся, какой-то болезненной и ломкой улыбкой, и стянул штаны вместе с бельём. Джесси дёрнулся и почти против воли посмотрел вниз. Адреналин кружил голову в паническом вихре, гулко бухало сердце, и картинки никак не хотели соединяться. Вверху мужчина, внизу женщина. _Неправильно_.

  
Ханзо заметил его выражение лица.

  
– Что, не нравлюсь тебе? Считаешь меня уродом? А как тебе, сукин сын, такое?!

  
Ханзо подошёл совсем близко и перекинул одну ногу через Джесси, немного помедлил – и сел ему на грудь. Пульс взвился до немыслимых частот, Джесси глубоко, надсадно задышал, качая грудью воздух и почти подбрасывая Ханзо. Тот сдвинулся ещё ближе, _совсем близко_ , Джесси ощутил его тепло, его грёбанный запах сандала, а потом…

  
А потом что-то щёлкнуло в голове МакКри, и образы наконец соединились. Это был Ханзо, просто Ханзо – _его_ Ханзо. И киска – почти обычная женская киска. Да, мощные бёдра – но не мощнее ног той же Заряновой. Аккуратно подбритые чёрные волоски. Клитор – да, крупноват, какой-то вытянутый, не меньше дюйма длиной. Но это была всё ещё женская киска, без ужасов, которые успел напридумывать воспалённый мозг Джесси. Никаких там щупалец, или клыков, или другой неестественной дичи.

  
Джесси осторожно поднял голову, чтобы не испугать Ханзо, немного помедлил, удерживая его взгляд – и высунул язык, проводя им по щели. Обычный вкус, перебитый химическим запахом геля для душа. Конечно, Ханзо был суховат внутри, никаких водопадов смазки. “Сейчас это поправим”, подумал МакКри и активнее ввинтился языком внутрь. Сверху донёсся приглушённый звук. МакКри оторвался от своего занятия и взглянул вверх – Ханзо, с бордовыми щеками, с широко открытыми глазами, с ошеломлённым, потерянным выражением лица, зажимал ладонью себе рот. МакКри, не отводя взгляд, нашёл губами его клитор и всосал полностью, а потом начал двигать головой, имитируя минет. Ханзо снова издал этот приятный волнующий звук, и Джесси подумал, что в следующий раз это ему надо будет связать руки, чтобы не смел затыкать себе рот. “В следующий раз?..”, несмело подало голос что-то внутри Джесси. “Да, в следующий раз”, решительно кивнул он сам себе и снова вернулся языком к нежным внутренним губам японца.

  
Бёдра Ханзо дрожали всё сильнее, пока он не выдержал и сам не начал двигать ими. Он закусил свои пальцы, но всё равно через них прорывались недоверчивые, протестующие стоны. Ханзо выстанывал «нет» на разные лады и крутил головой – но всё же не отстранялся. МакКри улыбнулся про себя, вытянул и максимально напряг язык, чтобы задевать как можно больше чувствительных местечек. Теперь-то смазка появилась и, смешиваясь со слюной, наполняла рот Джесси. Губы и щёки тоже блестели, борода стала влажной, и Джесси даже испытал мимолётную гордость, что сумел настолько завести обычно невозмутимого мужчину.

  
Ханзо запрокинул голову и застонал – низко, требовательно. Одной рукой он упёрся в стену, а второй – той, что раньше зажимал себе рот – вцепился в волосы МакКри и притянул его ещё ближе. Внутри наростала, поднималась горячая волна, но – никак, чего-то не хватало, буквально маленькой капельки, чтобы она затопила Ханзо полностью. Он простонал имя Джесси – теперь уже высоко, просяще. МакКри оторвался от промежности Ханзо и дёрнул руками.

  
– Развяжи! Развяжи меня, быстро!

  
Ханзо слишком крепко затянул узлы, и сейчас смог распутать только одну руку – правую. МакКри рукой снова прижал бёдра Ханзо к своему лицу, а потом просунул ладонь ниже, и двумя пальцами – самими только кончиками – вошёл внутрь. Ханзо сжался на его пальцах неожиданно тесно и плотно, и содрогнулся всем телом, снова зажимая себе рот рукой. Джесси не стал проникать совсем глубоко, опасался повредить – мало ли, что там _у них_ внутри. Он освободил покрытые влагой пальцы и положил их на поясницу Ханзо, мягко поглаживая. Тот обмяк и обессиленно опустился на грудь Джесси, потом с трудом перегнулся через край кровати и выудил из своей одежды складной нож. Отхватил им кусок своего пояса, и Джесси наконец смог опустить левую руку. Протезу-то ничего не случилось, а вот плечо начало затекать. 

  
Ханзо, медленно, заторможенно двигаясь, перелёг на кровать, повернувшись к Джесси спиной. Тот, закончив разминать плечо, тоже прилёг, обнимая Ханзо со спины. Хорошая поза – “две ложечки”. Правой рукой, одним длинным движением он огладил бок Ханзо – от плеча и до бёдер. Ни намёка на женские округлости. Обычный мужик… Нет. _Необычный_.

  
Самый необычный мужчина во всём мире.

  
Джесси прижал его к себе ещё крепче.

  
– Я прошу прощения за эту ситуацию, – попытался холодно сказать Ханзо, но прерывистый голос выдал его с головой, да и бёдра до сих пор подрагивали от пережитого удовольствия. – Я не должен был…

  
– Дорогуш, заткнись.

  
– Нет! Я не должен был заставлять тебя… Это насилие. И бесчестие. Я… я уйду из Overwatch…

  
МакКри разозлился, перевернул Ханзо на спину и навис над ним. На щеках того всё ещё горели неровные пятна румянца, он быстрыми движениями языка облизывал пересыхающие губы. 

  
– А вот хер тебе! Мой! Большой и толстый! – в подтверждение своим словам МакКри вклинился между бёдер японца и плотно прижался джинсами к его киске. То, что между ними было два слоя ткани, не мешало прочувствовать его желание. В отличие от Ханзо, Джесси-то пока не кончил – а хотелось.

  
Ханзо дёрнулся и плотно прижал ладонь к своему паху, второй рукой пытаясь оттолкнуть МакКри. Джесси удивлённо посмотрел на него.

  
– Тыковка, только не говори, что ты девственник.

  
– Н… нет.

  
– Точно? – Ханзо крепче притиснул ладонь к промежности, Джесси провёл пальцем по ней, рядом со щелью. – Ты был такой узенький… Как давно у тебя не было секса?

  
Ханзо попытался промолчать, но тяжёлый взгляд МакКри не оставил ему шанса.

  
– Давно. Ещё до… до начала терапии.

  
– А потом?

  
– Потом никого не было.

  
– А ты сам? Игрался с собой?

  
Японец пожал плечами. МакКри удовлетворился этим.

  
– Значит, тут ты _почти_ девственник. А тут? – он нежно коснулся плотно сжатой дырочки и машинально понизил тембр, протянул бархатно, глубоко, волнующе. Воркующе.

  
Ханзо покрутил головой, потом кивнул. Запутался, решил так, словами.

  
– Там да, в смысле, нет, никогда…

  
– Хорошо… – в тон ему отозвался МакКри. – А здесь?.. – и дотронулся до губ Ханзо.

  
Ханзо снова покрутил головой – медленно, зачарованно глядя Джесси в глаза. МакКри не стал убирать руку. Провёл пальцем по нижней губе, слегка надавил, оттягивая её в сторону, открывая кромку зубов. Мягкая бородка щекотала пальцы. Ханзо машинально облизнулся, и МакКри застонал про себя. Господи, как же долго он ждал этого момента! 

  
Он наклонился и впервые поцеловал его. Наконец-то. Ханзо сперва застыл, не отвечая, но потом его руки дрогнули и легли на плечи Джесси.

  
_Наконец-то._

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued 🖤


End file.
